Hikaru to Yami
by Tomohisa Mamoru
Summary: Los días como Card Captor habían quedado atrás y ahora Sakura vivía una vida tranquila, sin embargo, nada es eterno. Un sueño inexplicable y la llegada de algunas personas extrañas abrirán un nuevo capítulo en su vida. ¿Lo recuerdas? "Todo estará bien"


**Disc****laimer:** _**CCSakura**__ es obra de __**CLAMP**__, yo no pretendo sacar provecho de tan magnifica idea, solo me tomo la libertad de someter a sus personajes en esta historia que por mi mente pasea. _

**Summary:**_ Los días como Card Captor habían quedado atrás y ahora Sakura vivía una vida tranquila, sin embargo, nada es eterno. Un sueño inexplicable y la llegada de algunas personas extrañas abrirán un nuevo capítulo en su vida… esta vez ¿Podrá superarlo? _

•**Hikaru to Yami ****•**

By

_Yu-chan_

**Cap****ítulo 01: **

_En__cuentro y Confusión _

_-:- _

_Silencio…_

_Todo permanecía en un completo y absoluto mutismo en aquella ciudad._

_Las calles abandonadas sin rastro de humanidad le daban al __lugar un aspecto lúgubre y sombrío._

_Aqu__el cuadro deprimente destacaba una característica curiosa, por todos lados se lograban apreciar plumas que caían del cielo como si de nieve se tratase, plumas que resultaban ser negras, blancas y rosadas… siendo estas últimas las que parecían tener un brillo propio y las únicas que lograban alumbrar un poco el sitio que se llenaba cada minuto más con enormes nubes ennegrecidas, cubriendo el lugar con su manto lóbrego, encerrando aquella ciudad en una esfera envuelta por sombras donde la luz del sol no podría encontrarla… y parecía, que nunca lo haría de nuevo._

"_¿Dónde?"_

_Escuchó su voz en un eco que se apagaba poco a poco... era su voz, pero no era ella la que pronunciaba, miró por instantes que se encontraba en una situación extraña. Podía ver, podía sentir que estaba ahí pero parecía estar solo en escancia. Era como si estuviese mirando una película al mismo tiempo que se encontraba dentro de ella… sin poder tocar y ser parte del todo. Estar ahí sin estar, una contradicción que para ese momento era verdad._

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_

_Pudo escuchar de nuevo y esta vez se miró __a sí misma parada en medio de todo aquel cuadro desolador. Era ella y parecía llorar, aferrándose a un mazo de cartas que apretaba contra su pecho, sollozaba y se encontraba rodeada por aquellos sentimientos; miedo… dolor… tristeza… sufrimiento._

_El sonido de algo cortar el aire se __oyó y atrajo su atención. En frente de ella, sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, una persona le extendía la mano. Las sombras que atacaban el lugar no dejaron que le reconociera, el rostro de aquel sujeto no conseguía distinguirse entre tanta oscuridad._

"_Ven"_

_Pronunció y guiándose por la voz, supo que era un chico._

"_Ven, Sakura"_

_Enunció de nuevo con una voz tranquila y de un salto bajó de su lugar en el árbol. Sonreía, parecía sonreír y sin detenerse caminó hacia la chica. La joven le miró y el sujeto se detuvo justo enfrente de ella, tendiéndole la mano._

"_Master…"_

_Dijo en susurro __y la oji-verde alzó su brazo para tomar la mano que la llamaba… aquella otra mano, acercándose a la suya la tomó con fuerza y el escenario se desvaneció de repente._

_-:-_

El resplandor difuso de los rayos cálidos de un sol mañanero se colaron por las delgadas cortinas. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró parada en frente de la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Eh?… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?… —preguntó confundida y se llevó una mano a la cabeza —estaba… soñando… creo —dijo y por más raro que pareciera, era la primera vez que no lograba recordarlo del todo.

Sus ojos verdes miraron hacia el reloj-despertador, la manecilla se paró justo en el ocho y la alarma repiqueteó enseguida, retumbando un eco sonoro por las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

El cajón de su escritorio se abrió de repente, dejando salir a una criatura amarilla de aspecto curioso, semejante a un muñeco de felpa con la esencia justa de un cuento de hadas. El pequeño ser levitó un poco sobre el escritorio y comenzó a tallarse los diminutos ojos negros que parecían ser dos puntos.

—Sakura… ya es hora de… —el pequeño alzó su mirar para ver hacia la cama de su ama, notando que la chica no se encontraba en esta, sino que parada en frente de la ventana.

—Buenos días Kero —saludó la joven con una sonrisa.

—¿Sakura? —cuestionó el guardián, aparentemente sorprendido de verla —¿Te has… despertado tú sola?

—¿Eh? —la chica le miró con fingido enfado —¿Tan raro resulta que despierte temprano?

—Pues… —Kerberus no respondió del todo y atinó solo a rascarse la cabeza.

Sin esperar que el guardián terminara su respuesta, Sakura caminó hacia el armario y sacó el uniforme que estaba conformado por la típica camisa de marinerito con toques de blanco, rojo y en su mayoría negro, haciendo juego con una falda tableada, algo corta pero sin llegar a extremos. El uniforme propio de la secundaria "Otome".

—Bueno, hoy comienza un nuevo día —dijo sonriente.

.-:- • -:-.

El azul del cielo era hermoso, el viento, haciendo uso de su libertad, zarandeaba las hojas de los árboles, dejando un pequeño sonido de crujido. Las nubes grandes y esponjadas se movían al son del aire que las empujaba, y aquellos ojos carmesí miraban cada detalle de lo que el firmamento componía.

El chico recargó su mano en el marco de la ventana y volvió a colocar su vista en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Una ciudad tranquila que emitía un sentimiento de acojo, era hermosa y perfecta para llevar una vida normal y serena.

—En qué piensas —preguntó una voz femenina que provino desde la puerta de la habitación —¿sigues en duda?

—No —negó el pelirrojo y sin dejar de mirar hacia las calles siguió en su argumento —siento que esta aquí, percibo el rastro difuso de su energía.

La chica dejó la puerta y se acercó hacia la ventana, permitiendo que su rostro se viera alumbrado por las luces del día. Aquel rostro delicado era casi idéntico al del chico, las mismas facciones, el mismo tono. Ambos jóvenes eran genéticamente parecidos y la única diferencia apreciable a simple vista era el sexo.

—Y la pregunta es dónde —enunció la joven, clavando la vista por donde el otro miraba.

—'Dónde' y 'por qué' —añadió el muchacho.

—Los porqués están de sobra, lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrar y sellar… eso es todo —enunció seria y con un tono de voz decidido.

—Entiendo la razón de nuestra existencia… —formuló el muchacho y se alejó del ventanal, acercándose al escritorio de la habitación y tomando unos lentes que reposaban en la superficie plana de madera —vamos, tenemos que continuar con esto —dijo y salió del sitio.

—Enseguida —asintió la chica y salió tras el muchacho.

.-:- • -:-.

—Nos vemos después —enunció Sakura mientras salía de su hogar, agitando la mano para despedirse de su padre.

—Ve con cuidado —expresó el hombre con aquella sonrisa amistosa.

—Hai —asintió la chica y comenzó a patinar sobre la banqueta.

Hasta el momento, el transcurro del día iba perfecto, se había levantado temprano y hacía un buen tiempo. Se aceleró un poco y comenzó a andar con velocidad, las calles estaban despejadas y no había de que preocuparse. Sí, no había necesidad de detenerse, o eso pensó hasta que miró a un chico salir de la calle posterior. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar:

—¡¡Cuidado!!

El muchacho giró su rostro y al ver a la chica dirigirse hacia él con toda velocidad no atinó a nada más que a inclinarse y quedar agachado.

—¡Hay no…! —Sakura miró al chico que pareció no entender que se encontraba en peligro de ser atropellado por ella y sin tener tiempo de pensar en nada más cerró los ojos con fuerza y en aquel instante gritó "Time".

El lugar se tiñó en escala de grises, el tiempo detuvo su marcha y Sakura se paró justo en frente del muchacho. Abrió sus ojos y dejó sacar un suspiro de alivio al notar que nada malo había sucedido.

—Esto… me dio un gran susto —se dijo en voz alta y agradeció el haber desarrollado una manera de convocar el poder de las Cartas Sakura sin necesidad de usar su báculo y por si fuera mejor, había logrado hacerlo a distancia. Podía llamar a sus queridas amigas sin importar el parámetro, aunque todo tenía un precio y ese era el gran gasto de energía que utilizaba para ello.

—Bueno, ahora tengo que hacerme a un lado —se dijo y en aquel momento el chico en frente de ella alzó su rostro.

Unos ojos negros se cruzaron con los verdes de Sakura. La chica se miró reflejada en lo oscuro de aquellas pupilas, quedando completamente sorprendida. El lugar había sido cobijado con su magia y sin embargo el chico podía moverse. El asombro de la castaña le había durado poco, pues la distracción que mostró hizo que el poder de la "Carta Tiempo" se dispersara y el tiempo volviera a correr normalmente.

Lo que en un principio quiso evitar sucedió ineludiblemente. La oji-verde cayó encima del chico y este a su vez cayó al pavimento. Por momentos que fueron efímeros, Sakura se quedó estática y al sentir que no había sufrido daño y que seguía sobre el joven, se levantó precipitadamente.

—Ahhh, lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho —dijo avergonzada e inclinándose un poco, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y pidiendo disculpas.

Por otra parte, el joven seguía en el suelo y con la mirada fija en la chica, ni una palabra parecía salir de aquellos labios. Sakura notó el inquietante e incomodo silencio. Pensó que el muchacho debía estar realmente enojado. Sus ojos color esmeralda decidieron verlo de una vez y cuando lo hizo, observó cada detalle de aquel joven extraño.

Un joven que parecía tener su misma edad o quizás un año menos, de cabello ligeramente largo y lacio, teñido de un color tan negro como lo eran sus ojos. La piel se le veía clara y suave, casi en ausencia de color. El chico le miraba y Sakura hacía lo mismo, el hecho de que su magia no había tenido efecto en aquella persona, le daban miles de razones para cultivar la curiosidad en su pecho.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste? —preguntó la ex–Card Captor, saliendo de su letargo y colocando su mano en frente del muchacho, ofreciéndole ayuda para que se levantara —en verdad que lo siento —se disculpó por tercera vez.

El joven miró la mano que le brindaba ayuda, después volvió a mirar a la chica. El parpadeo de sus ojos demostró que estaba confundido o quizás aturdido.

—¿No puedes… levantarte? —formuló Sakura.

El chico movió su mano y aceptó la ayuda de la oji-verde.

—Yo, siento haberte atropellado hace unos minutos, no pensé que pasaría esto —explicó tras ver que el muchacho se sacudía las pequeñas partículas de polvo que habían quedado sobre su ropa.

Por fin le miró y sonrió, por lo cual Sakura también.

—Hehe, por un momento creí que estabas enojado —dijo colocando su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza —me llamo Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura —se presentó.

El pelinegro le seguía sonriendo sin hablar y en aquel momento, a Sakura ya le había parecido extraño que aquel muchacho no dijera palabra alguna, intuyendo que posiblemente el chico sería mudo o… quizás sí estaba algo enojado.

—Etto, bueno, ya me tengo que ir —enunció y se inclinó —de nuevo mis disculpas —dijo y reanudó el camino hacia su destino.

Pasaba calle tras calle, patinando suavemente y con cuidado, de un segundo accidente no sería culpable. Por fin podía divisar las rejas del colegio y sin darse prisa siguió el camino.

—Sakura-chan —llamó una voz conocida.

La chica giró su rostro y sus ojos esmeralda se posaron en las amatistas de su mejor amiga, una jovencita delgada y de tez clara, de un cabello largo y oscuro, ligeramente ondulado en las puntas y a simple vista, suave y sedoso.

—Hola Tomoyo —Sakura saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Hola —devolvió el saludo llegando a un lado de ella —es una agradable sorpresa encontrarte de camino al colegio —enunció con aquella expresión agradable.

—Sí, hoy me desperté antes de que mi alarma sonara —contó.

—Ya veo —sonrió y miró a un lado de su amiga —y quién es tu amigo —preguntó al ver un joven que caminaba justo al lado derecho de su prima.

—¿Amigo? —cuestionó la maestra de Cartas y al girar su vista a la derecha se encontró con el chico que había atropellado hace algunos momentos.

Sin querer y por inercia solamente, Sakura dejó salir un pequeño alarido de sorpresa.

—¿Sakura? —dijo su amiga, notando el desconcierto que demostró al ver al muchacho.

El chico, sonriendo aún, alzó su mano y la agitó en signo de "hola".

—Ho… hola —enunció la castaña con notable sorpresa aún en su rostro —¿también… asistes a esta escuela?…

Era demasiado extraño para ella, ese chico había estado caminado al lado de su persona y no había sentido su presencia. Era casi como si aquel joven no tuviera esencia. Al principio, quiso dejarlo como un descuido de su magia, pero indudablemente, el muchacho debía saber sobre magia y no simplemente eso, debía ser una persona que controlaba a la perfección el rastro de su presencia, tanto como para ocultarla al grado de desaparecerla por completo.

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza para negar a la pregunta de la peli-castaña. Se acercó a ella y con sutileza la tomó por el mentón. En un parpadeo, el chico había depositado un tenue beso en la mejilla de Sakura, un beso que parecía haber salido de la espontaneidad.

Las mejillas de la chica se colorearon con un ligero tono rosado. Tomoyo que estaba como espectadora tenía una expresión de completo asombro, algo verdaderamente raro en ella, pues su persona se caracterizaba por la poca sorpresa que mostraba ante cualquier situación no importaba cual fuera.

El chico se separó un poco. Sakura colocó su mano en su mejilla izquierda, la misma que había recibido aquel tierno beso.

.-:- • -:-.

—Nii-san —llamó la voz de la chica pelirroja.

El chico que la acompañaba le miró sin ningún cambio en su expresión.

—Hai, lo he sentido —expresó su acompañante sin antes haber escuchado lo que su hermana diría —pero no es su energía la que percibo, ésta es más intensa… es magia diferente a la de él —enunció y cerró los ojos.

La pelirroja apretó los puños con fuerza y bajando la mirada, se quedó pensativa para después hablar:

—No podemos olvidar esto e irnos… ¿verdad?

—Ie —negó —debemos acabar esto sin importar lo que tengamos que sacrificar —respondió su doble, tan frío y serio como cuando sus ojos carmesí miraban sobre aquellos lentes.

.-:- • -:-.

—Te encontré —enunció la voz del chico, una voz clara y amigable.

Los ojos verdes de la joven le miraron confundida, aquel chico había hablado por primera vez desde que tropezó con él.

—Te encontré —enunció de nuevo con una sonrisa y se arrodilló ante Sakura —My Master.

—¿Master? —repitió la chica, con una gran confusión clavada en su pecho.

Master… ¿Con qué significado decía aquella palabra?... y sobre todo ¿Quién era aquel chico?

**Continuará…**

Eso espero ¬¬Uu

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/a:**__ Bueno, he aquí una historia un poco extraña (¿poco?). Bien, muy extraña, pero ne, es lo que sucede cuando se tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en el metro._

_Ok, pues realmente no espero mucho de esto ú.ù, nya… solo quiero una historia donde Sakura pueda tener un Happy End n/./n… o solamente un End he he._

_Si es posible, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por dedicarme algunos minutos de vuestro tiempo._


End file.
